Lost Feelings
by SeanConneraille
Summary: Abandonné à la naissance parce que ses parents lui ont préféré son jumeau, Harry rencontre son âme sœur, trouvera-t-il le bonheur ? HPDM YAOI MPREG VEELA
1. Chapitre 1 !

_Lost Feelings_

* * *

**Avertissement :** cette fic contient des mentions de violence sur enfant, des rapports sexouels entre messieurs et d'autres choses affreuses. Merci de prendre en compte ce petit message préventif afin de soigner vos yeux innocents (ou pas).

Cette fic est un UA qui se passe pendant la sixième année de nos loulous. Je n'en dis pas plus vous découvrirez en lisant.

Elle est déjà entièrement rédigée donc le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Elle fera peut-être l'objet d'une sorte de séquelle mais c'est tellement pas sûr que je préfère pas m'étendre à ce sujet.

**Remerciements :** Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier gracieusement Jaiga de m'avoir prêté son si joli titre pour illustrer cette fic *_*

Je voudrais aussi remercier Grenadine et artemis pour leurs propositions concernant le scénario et le résumé.

Je remercie encore Jaiga, Grenadine et artemis auxquelles je rajoute Fanny et Artoung, pour leur soutien tout au long de cette fic.

Vous roxxez les filles \o/

Sur ce je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Harry s'engouffra précipitamment dans sa chambre et poussa son lit contre la porte. Il entassa le plus de choses qu'il trouvait dessus et alla se réfugier dans le coin près de la fenêtre.

Le regard fixé avec angoisse sur l'amas d'objets, il attendit en silence, le souffle court.

Des pas massifs résonnèrent d'abord dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir.

Harry entendit la poignée tourner et il retint sa respiration.

Le battant s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres avant d'être bloqué par le lit.

Harry serra les poings et les paupières à s'en faire mal et pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que sa défense de fortune résiste.

**HD**

-Que… Espèce de petite merde ! Ouvre cette porte !

**HD**

Harry resta muet comme une tombe.

**HD**

-Ouvre ou je te saigne sale petite pute !

**HD **

Harry sentit ses ongles percer la peau de ses paumes et continua d'implorer en silence.

Les coups sur la porte plurent, la porte trembla, le lit recula un peu, mais le rempart tint bon.

**HD**

-Tu as de la chance pour cette fois petite crevure, susurra la voix de son oncle, mais tu ne pourras pas rester enfermé ici très longtemps, il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour. J'attends avec impatience ce moment.

**HD**

Un frisson d'effroi s'empara d'Harry avant que le soulagement ne l'envahisse lorsque les lourds pas de son oncle se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

Sa tête partit en arrière et il se laissa glisser mollement contre le mur.

**HD**

Bientôt seize ans que cet enfer durait.

Il pensait que ça se serait arrangé quand on l'avait installé dans cette chambre à la place du placard sous l'escalier, mais ça n'avait au contraire, que facilité les choses.

Dans cette chambre, l'Oncle Vernon rentrait en entier, il avait suffisamment de place pour faire passer son énorme ventre et venir le frapper.

Harry gémit lorsqu'il s'appuya sans faire exprès sur un des gros hématomes qui lui tapissaient le dos.

**HD**

La journée se termina et l'Oncle Vernon ne revint pas. Il devait avoir fait passer le message à Tante Pétunia et à Dudley puisqu'aucun des deux ne vint le chercher.

**HD**

Harry resta dans son coin les yeux grands ouverts, voyant le soleil décliner peu à peu. La faim lui tirailla l'estomac mais il avait trop l'habitude des jours de jeun forcé pour s'en inquiéter. Et il avait trop peur que son oncle force la porte pendant la nuit pour enlever sa barrière bancale.

Harry s'endormit sur le sol.

A minuit, il aurait seize ans.

A minuit, sa vie prendrait un tournant capital.

**HD**

Au début, ce ne fut qu'une sensation désagréable, une espèce de nausée qui le tira de son sommeil.

Et puis brusquement, la douleur surgit. Elle le transperça de part en part avec une telle violence que Harry s'évanouit sur le coup.

**HD**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec l'impression qu'un train lui était passé sur le corps. Tous ses muscles, ses articulations, ses os le faisaient souffrir le martyr au moindre mouvement. Soulever ses paupières avait été une véritable épreuve. Bouger ses doigts une torture, déglutir un calvaire sans nom.

Lentement, il réussit à se redresser à quatre pattes sur le sol, courbant le dos de souffrance.

Le souffle court, il arriva finalement à se relever. Ses jambes tremblèrent sous l'effort et il tituba avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

Un petit bruit de craquement lui fit baisser la tête et il souleva le pied pour se rendre compte qu'il venait d'écraser ses lunettes.

Le fait était anodin, mais lorsqu'Harry se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes et qu'il y voyait parfaitement bien, il commença à trouver ça louche. Pour ne pas dire suspect.

**HD**

Il s'approcha prudemment de la vieille armoire moisie sur laquelle était accroché un miroir abîmé et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son reflet. Il n'eut que le temps de prononcer un « Mais qu'est-ce que… » étonné, qu'un Crack sonore s'élevait dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un elfe de maison de Poudlard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la créature s'emparait de sa main pour disparaitre avec lui.

**HD**

Ils apparurent dans une pièce sombre, froide et humide. Harry entendait un petit filet d'eau qui coulait quelque part mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où.

L'elfe le tira par la main et le conduisit sans un mot dans des sortes de tunnel dont l'humidité était encore plus importante que dans la pièce.

**HD**

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce immense, éclairée par des torches aux flammes vertes.

Une énorme statue représentant un sorcier occupait tout un pan de mur. A ses pieds, un bassin demi-circulaire s'ouvrait sur un petit canal longiligne qui traversait toute la salle dans sa longueur.

Harry suivit son chemin du regard et hurla d'effroi.

Un énorme serpent reposait dans le fond de la salle.

Harry tira sur la main de l'elfe mais celui-ci résista et le traina de force au centre de la salle.

**HD **

-Laisse-moi partir ! s'exclamait Harry en tentant de s'échapper. Laisse-moi !

**HD**

Mais l'elfe faisait la sourde oreille à ce que Harry lui racontait, et il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Harry se calma légèrement, voyant que personne ne l'attaquait et que le serpent ne bougeait pas.

Il décida de prendre son mal en patience et fut récompensé au bout de quelques minutes quand un bruit de pas commença à résonner au fond de la salle.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, se tenait en personne devant lui.

**HD**

-Bonjour Harry, le salua doucement le vieil homme.

-B…bonjour Monsieur, balbutia Harry.

**HD**

C'était la première fois que le directeur l'appelait par son prénom. Etant plus habitué aux « Monsieur Connor », il était complètement intimidé.

**HD **

-Tu dois sans doute te demander ce que tu fais ici Harry et ce qu'est ce « ici ».

**HD**

Muet devant la familiarité soudaine du sorcier, le garçon acquiesça en silence et le vieil homme poursuivit.

**HD**

-Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître absurde, mais tu es déjà venu dans cette pièce.

**HD**

Harry fronça les sourcils.

**HD **

-Oui mon garçon, à la fin de ta deuxième année tu t'es trouvé ici-même et tu as tué ce basilic derrière moi.

**HD**

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que lui racontait le directeur ?

**HD**

-Mais monsieur, je m'en rappellerais je pense, si j'étais déjà venu.

**HD**

Albus Dumbledore soupira et ses yeux perdirent leur pétillement habituel.

**HD **

-Harry, j'ai des choses très importantes et douloureuses à te raconter. Est-ce que tu es prêt à m'écouter sans intervenir jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise ?

-Je…Oui, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi j'ai mal partout comme ça ? Racontez-moi s'il vous plait Monsieur !

**HD**

Et Albus Dumbledore lui raconta.

Il lui raconta l'immense farce qu'était sa vie.

Il lui raconta d'abord James et Lily Potter, héros de la première guerre contre Voldemort, parents d'Ethan Potter, le célèbre Survivant, qui avait réussi à vaincre le mage noir un 31 octobre il y avait presque 15 ans de cela. Il lui raconta que Lily Potter avait en réalité accouché de jumeaux : Ethan, et lui, Harry.

Que ses parents l'avaient abandonné la nuit de la Victoire parce qu'ils l'avaient pris pour un faible à rester en boule dans un coin de leur parc pour enfant alors qu'Ethan se tenait debout accroché à la barrière de sécurité.

Qu'ils avaient cru qu'Ethan était celui qui avait anéanti Voldemort à cause de la cicatrice à la forme étrange qu'il avait sur la joue, une sorte d'ovale avec deux cercles côte à côte à l'une des extrémités. Ils n'avaient pas vu la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que portait Harry au front. Ils n'avaient pas senti que c'était de lui que provenait cette aura d'une puissance phénoménale pour un enfant de cet âge.

**HD**

Dumbledore lui raconta comment il l'avait retrouvé, en pleurs, abandonné près d'une poubelle comme un vulgaire détritus.

Comment il avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était mort.

Comment il l'avait caché aux yeux du monde, en l'envoyant à sa famille adoptive sous un faux nom.

Comment il avait placé sa tante Pétunia sous le sceau du secret, la forçant à accepter ce garçon du même sang qu'elle, le protégeant à son insu par leurs liens familiaux.

Comment il avait obligé le Choixpeau à l'envoyer à Poufsouffle plutôt qu'à Gryffondor ou Serpentard, là où aurait du être sa place.

Comment il avait laissé les gens croire aveuglément qu'Ethan Potter était l'élu, celui qui les sauverait à nouveau de la menace de Voldemort.

Comment il avait effacé la mémoire du jeune Connor et de tous les témoins de ses exploits alors qu'année après année, Harry combattait Voldemort.

Comment il avait bluffé ce même mage noir en lançant un sort d'illusion permanent à Harry, rendant ses traits difficiles à mémoriser pour quiconque le regardait.

Comment il avait bridé son aura avec un sortilège complexe et ancien combinant magie blanche et magie noire.

**HD**

Il lui raconta enfin la cause de ses souffrances de la nuit passée.

Il lui raconta cet héritage qui venait du fond des âges. Ce sang veela qui coulait dans ses veines, transmis par sa mère à sa naissance et qui venait de se réveiller après seize années de sommeil. Ce sang dont parlait la véritable prophétie qui le désignait comme la clé de la victoire totale contre Voldemort.

**HD**

Harry écouta patiemment le vieil homme lui raconter une vie dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Il laissait parfois échapper des exclamations horrifiées ou ses yeux s'écarquillaient un peu trop mais jamais il ne lui coupa la parole.

**HD**

Lorsque la voix du directeur résonna une dernière fois sur la plus haute voute de la Chambre des Secrets, Harry ferma les yeux et tenta d'assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit sans paniquer, mais c'était quand même plutôt difficile.

**HD**

Les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il y avait la tristesse face à son enfance gâchée, de la peur face à son destin, de la curiosité face à sa nouvelle condition, et de la colère, beaucoup de colère pour avoir été manipulé dès sa plus tendre enfance. De la colère contre ses parents pour l'avoir abandonné, de la colère contre Dumbledore ne pas l'avoir sorti de ce calvaire qu'il endurait avec cette famille qui le considérait comme un moins que rien et le battait à la moindre occasion.

**HD**

Harry serra les poings et sentit un afflux de pouvoir partir de son cœur jusque dans ses mains.

Il leva la tête au son du glapissement de l'elfe et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que les flammes des torches avaient augmenté et que l'eau frémissait dans la salle. Une moiteur lourde envahit la pièce qui le mit mal à l'aise et le fit se calmer instantanément.

Dumbledore le regardait avec une admiration teintée de peine et Harry sentit sa colère s'évanouir définitivement. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à ce vieil homme qui avait tenté de veiller sur lui comme il avait pu et de le préserver d'un monde sorcier qui n'aurait sans doute pas été prêt à faire face à la vérité, pas prêt à accepter que les parents de leur héros étaient des monstres sans scrupules.

**HD**

Le Directeur posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

**HD**

-Je comprendrais Harry, si tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi, je t'ai fait bien du mal en tentant de te protéger, mais sache que tu auras toujours mon soutien, quelque soit la situation. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si tu souhaites que je te rende ta mémoire.

-Je…Oui.

**HD**

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et lança le contre sort. Les images défilèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. Il revit très exactement tout ce que le Directeur lui avait raconté.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et observa la grande salle d'un œil nouveau. Il se revoyait presque planter le croc du basilic dans le journal de Tom Jedusor, la petite Ginny Weasley étendue inconsciente à ses côtés.

**HD**

-Je vous en veux Monsieur, murmura le brun, mais…je crois que je comprends.

**HD**

Le pétillement revint dans les yeux bleus du Directeur et sa main se resserra brièvement sur son épaule en remerciement.

**HD**

-Qu'est-ce que…comment ça va se passer maintenant ? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

-Et bien, il va être plutôt difficile de cacher ta nouvelle apparence.

**HD**

Harry rougit légèrement et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

**HD**

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as rien noté de différent chez toi Harry ?

-C'est-à-dire que…à part que je vois sans lunettes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien regarder ce matin Monsieur.

-Oh ! Et bien allons dans un lieu un peu plus agréable pour cela Harry. Dobby ?

L'elfe de maison couina à l'appel de son nom.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Emmène Harry dans mon bureau s'il te plait.

-Oui Monsieur Dumbledore. Tout de suite Monsieur Dumbledore.

**HD**

Harry n'était pas venu souvent dans ce bureau, enfin…il pensait ne pas y être venu fréquemment. En vérité il se rendit compte qu'il le connaissait un peu trop mais qu'il se sentait bien dans la pièce circulaire au milieu de tous les portraits des illustres prédécesseurs de Dumbledore.

Il sourit aux tableaux et ceux-ci lui rendirent avec enthousiasme son salut, comprenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la mémoire, mais aussi admiratifs de sa nouvelle silhouette. Même les plus bougons d'entre eux s'adoucirent devant son joli minois.

**HD**

Dumbledore fit apparaître un grand miroir pour que Harry puisse se voir en entier et lui demanda d'approcher, ce que le brun fit avec une certaine retenue. Il avait un peu peur de se voir, surtout que les portraits ne le quittaient plus des yeux ce qui l'angoissait un peu.

**HD**

Puis il se vit. Et manqua s'évanouir.

**HD**

Ce premier septembre de 1996, Draco Malfoy descendit du Poudlard Express avec une exaspération non dissimulée.

Non seulement les gens semblaient avoir tous décidé de le faire chier en même temps -à commencer par son père et Blaise-, mais il avait fallu que Pansy tente encore une fois de l'entraîner aux toilettes pour lui faire subir ses…assauts, juste après le départ du train de Londres.

Il l'avait repoussée sans ménagement, mais il semblerait que toutes les filles et même quelques garçons avaient eu la même idée que cette stupide pintade et, même si Draco n'était pas contre une foule de filles à ses pieds, il était un peu moins chaud pour se faire démembrer en se faisant arracher ses vêtements par une horde de fans en délire.

Et tout ça à cause d'une stupide malédiction familiale ! Cette même malédiction dont son père avait –malencontreusement- oublié de lui parler.

Celle qui disait que son âme était liée depuis la nuit des temps à une créature magique d'une pureté sans nom qui lui apporterait amour et félicité au prix d'un grand sacrifice.

Et voilà que son corps avait étrangement commencé à changer à la fin du mois de juillet, le faisant grandir de quinze centimètres en quelques jours, le faisant arriver à la taille de 1m85. Ses muscles s'étaient développés d'une manière impressionnante, sa mâchoire était devenue plus carrée, son regard plus perçant et dur encore. Il était devenu un homme, un vrai.

Ses sens aussi s'étaient développés. Il percevait plus d'odeurs, de sons, de couleurs. Son toucher s'était affiné et les saveurs sur sa langue explosaient littéralement.

Alors quand il avait fait son apparition sur le quai de la gare ce matin-là, il avait senti toutes les hormones de ces attardés mentaux bouillonner rien qu'en le voyant passer. Il avait même surpris la mère Weasley le reluquer, ce qui l'avait dégouté au plus haut point.

Son père lui avait appris que ces changements ne signifiaient qu'une seule chose : son âme sœur s'était « réveillée » et il n'allait pas tarder à la rencontrer.

**HD**

Draco espérait qu'il n'attendrait pas trop longtemps, parce que ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas baisé à cause de sa transformation qui ne l'autorisait à toucher que sa moitié.

Il se fraya un chemin au milieu des autres élèves, les bousculant s'en s'excuser, et monta dans la première calèche vide qu'il trouva.

Il s'assit au fond de la banquette avec un soupir de soulagement et se réjouit de ne pas avoir croisé ce connard de Potter dans le train. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir sa sale tête de balafré, ni d'avoir à poser ses yeux sur les deux sangsues qui le suivaient partout.

Il ne les vit qu'une fois installé à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle. Ils lui adressèrent un regard mauvais ainsi qu'un geste obscène de la part de Potty et Draco leur rendit un regard tellement haineux qu'il vit très bien le frisson qui s'empara du corps d'Ethan Potter. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres il détourna les yeux pour se tourner vers Blaise quand il «la » vit. Son âme sœur.

**HD**

Il vit d'abord les grands yeux verts émeraude aux longs cils délicatement recourbés qui ombraient les joues à chaque battement. Ces mêmes joues dont la peau semblait si douce au toucher qu'il dut se retenir de tendre bêtement la main pour les caresser.

Il vit les sourcils parfaitement dessinés ni trop fins, ni trop épais. Des sourcils noirs qui mettaient en valeur les deux joyaux verts.

Il descendit ensuite sur le petit nez fin en trompette qui se fronça joliment lorsque l'apparition plissa les yeux. Draco déglutit ensuite en observant cette petite bouche rouge et pulpeuse qui semblait éternellement ourlée en une moue boudeuse. Une mèche de cheveux d'un noir profond comme la nuit vint jouer avec le coin de cette bouche. Des petites dents blanches vinrent se ficher dans la lèvre inférieure et Draco retint un gémissement de sortir de sa gorge.

Un bruit d'explosion le sortit soudain de son observation et il regarda avec surprise la cause de tout ce raffut.

**HD**

Harry était pétrifié d'effroi. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites.

Dumbledore lui avait parlé du choc qu'il risquait d'avoir en rencontrant son compagnon mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et certainement pas à Draco Malfoy ! Ce Serpentard arrogant et prétentieux qui l'avait toujours effrayé et dont le comportement injuste envers sa maison le révoltait bien souvent. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant, c'était bien lui dont le regard se perdait dans les lacs de mercure en fusion du blond. C'était bien lui que le Serpentard regardait avec cette lueur d'envie et de désir qui l'obligea à se mordre la lèvre d'appréhension. Ce geste sembla enflammer un peu plus les yeux gris qui s'assombrirent et se firent plus perçants encore.

Harry était sur le point de se lever pour soit s'enfuir en courant, soit, pour une obscure raison, se jeter dans les bras du grand blond, quand un bruit d'explosion fit soudain sursauter tout le monde, interrompant la cérémonie de répartition et le dilemme de Harry.

**HD**

Une épaisse fumée blanche envahit la Grande Salle et des cris s'élevèrent avant que la voix puissante de Dumbledore ne vienne réclamer le silence.

**HD **

-Silence ! Gardez votre calme !

**HD**

La fumée se dissipa, révélant les corps accroupis de deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille.

Ils se redressèrent lentement, la fille se blottissant contre l'autre.

**HD**

Tout le monde les dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques.

Ils devaient avoir dans les seize ans environ et se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Le garçon était grand et bien bâti. Les épaules larges, le torse puissant, il avait des cheveux blond très clair et ébouriffés lui donnant un air indéniablement sexy et sauvage. Il fit chavirer les cœurs en un clin d'œil avec son sourire et son regard désarmant. Il avait l'œil droit d'un gris céleste et l'œil gauche d'un vert émeraude éblouissant.

La jeune fille, elle, avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus sagement par une petite barrette sur le côté. Elle avait une petite moue timide qui la rendait terriblement attendrissante mais envoyait des regards d'un vert sombre constellé de paillettes d'argent d'une sensualité à l'état brut qui enflamma plus d'un garçon.

**HD**

-Bonsoir jeunes gens, intervint le Directeur, peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici ?

**HD**

-Je suis Gabriel-Eugène Aristide Malfoy Potter, déclara le blond d'une voix forte, et voici Sidonie-Angèle Rosa Malfoy Potter, ma sœur jumelle.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2 !

Hello les gens !

Voici la suite et fin de Lost Feelings. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favori ou en alerte et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon texte.

Merci aux anonymes diane, Chris52 (qui ne sait pas mettre son pseudo hein :p), aiko-chan, Cyann, adenoide et Ness (je suis si contente d'avoir embelli ta journée *_* j'espère que t'auras pas raté ton bus. Tu roxx poulette ! /love NESS /kiss NESS)

Sans plus tarder, la suite !

* * *

_-Je suis Gabriel-Eugène Aristide Malfoy Potter, déclara le blond d'une voix forte, et voici Sidonie-Angèle Rosa Malfoy Potter, ma sœur jumelle. _

**HD**

Des exclamations choquées fusèrent de partout et tous les regards se portèrent immédiatement vers Draco Malfoy et Ethan Potter avec des lueurs interrogatrices.

Des murmures s'élevèrent rapidement à toutes les tables vite interrompues par une exclamation plus forte de Potter.

**HD**

-Quoi ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon nom est associé à celui de ce connard de Mangemort ?

**HD**

Malfoy était sur le point de se lever pour lui régler son compte et l'autre blond semblait avoir une soudaine envie de le frapper aussi quand la brune les coupa dans leur élan en s'exclamant soudainement.

**HD**

-Papa !

**HD**

Potter ouvrit des yeux choqués puis outrés quand, à la surprise de tout le monde, la fille s'élança en courant vers un type de Poufsouffle avant de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle.

**HD**

Harry n'en menait pas large. Cette fille qui portait son véritable nom et celui de Malfoy venait de lui sauter dessus sans prévenir, manquant de lui causer une crise cardiaque. Et voilà qu'elle continuait dans ses élucubrations.

**HD**

-Papa je suis si contente de te voir ! Comme tu es beau !

**HD**

Harry ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir d'embarras à chaque instant.

**HD**

-Euh…je…excuse-moi, tenta-t-il timidement en tapotant le dos de la jeune fille.

-Oh ! Pardon ! Désolée Papa, j'ai encore un peu de mal à maitriser ma force parfois, pouffa Sidonie-Angèle.

**HD**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry se sentit fondre d'une tendresse sans nom.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait des liens profonds avec cette jeune demoiselle inconnue qui portait son nom. Il lui adressa un sourire doux qu'elle lui rendit avant de le saisir par le bras et de le trainer à sa suite vers son frère.

Le garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents provoquant des soupirs énamourés de la part de la gent féminine qui augmentèrent en les voyant tous trois réunis.

**HD**  
Les élèves se demandaient qui était ce troisième, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu à Poudlard avant. Et pourtant, c'était Harry.

**HD**

Mais il avait toujours su se rendre invisible parmi la foule et il avait réussi à passer inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde, ou presque, en se cachant derrière ses cheveux pendant les minutes précédentes.

Il avait déjà évité le trajet en train comme Dumbledore lui avait proposé de rester à Poudlard pour l'été pour qu'il s'adapte parfaitement à sa nouvelle condition.

Harry avait accepté avec joie. Il n'était vraiment pas intégré parmi les autres élèves, mais le château l'enchantait toujours infiniment, et rester là où il se sentait le plus à l'abri de sa famille et du malheur l'avait rempli de bonheur.

**HD**

Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que sa nouvelle apparence le ferait très certainement sortir de l'anonymat, et, s'il savait n'avoir noué que très peu de contacts avec les autres, il avait tout de même pensé que quelques personnes l'auraient reconnu.

**HD **

Mais à cet instant, tout le monde tendait la tête vers lui pour le dévisager alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait d'apparition stupéfiante dans un nuage de fumée.

Il fallait dire que son corps fin, ses hanches étroites et son visage aussi sensuel qu'enfantin avaient attiré plus d'un regard.

Et la douce aura de puissance qui s'échappait de lui par vagues ondoyantes et invisibles, agissait comme un aimant sur les autres élèves.

**HD**

Draco Malfoy n'y faisait pas exception. Mais lui, il les voyait tous ces regards envieux et pervers qui se posaient sur son âme sœur, et ça le mettait dans une rage indescriptible.

Il se leva brusquement et marcha à grands pas vers le trio qui se tenait au milieu de la Grande Salle.

**HD**

-Ah ! s'exclama Gabriel-Eugène avec un sourire, je me demandais quand Père allait arriver.

-Père ? s'étonna Harry.

-Ben oui Papa, c'est Père.

-Euh, ça vous parait peut-être clair, mais moi je comprends rien du tout.

**HD**

Malfoy arriva à ce moment là et Harry se tut aussitôt avant de rougir à une vitesse impressionnante.

**HD**

-Oh ! T'es trop chou Papa avec tes joues toutes rouges, s'exclama Sidonie-Angèle, ça me rappelle quand Père arrête pas de te taquiner en te disant des choses cochonnes en douce aux réunions de famille.

**HD**

Harry croisa le regard de Malfoy et rougit encore plus.

S'il avait bien compris ce que ces deux là disaient, Malfoy et lui étaient…une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui. Et visiblement ils avaient…Olala ! Harry allait finir par vraiment tourner de l'œil.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Malfoy s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

**HD**

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je…oui ! Ça va très bien, souffla Harry d'une petite voix.

**HD**

Les yeux de Malfoy s'assombrirent et Harry sentit ses jambes flageoler.

**HD**

-Bon va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose 'donie sinon Père va violer Papa sur place.

**HD**

La jeune fille pouffa et fit un signe de tête à son frère pour lui indiquer la sortie. Il acquiesça et ils attrapèrent Harry et Draco par un bras avant de les tirer derrière eux.

**HD**

Ils les conduisirent dans une salle vide et poussiéreuse et fermèrent la porte d'un sort.

Sidonie-Angèle fit disparaitre la saleté avant de s'installer avec grâce sur une table.

**HD**

-Bon, écoutez moi tous les deux au lieu de vous dévorer des yeux, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

**HD**

Harry et Draco se détournèrent, l'un le visage flamboyant, l'autre avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

**HD**

-Très bien, répondit Draco en levant le menton, vous êtes qui exactement ?

-Nous sommes vos enfants.

**HD**

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux mais Draco resta imperturbable.

**HD**

-Mais encore ?

-Et bien, nous venons du futur et nous sommes venus vous aider à battre Voldemort.

-Du…du futur ?

-Battre Voldemort ?

-Oui !

-De quelle année exactement ?

-Comment ?

**HD**

Harry et Draco avaient posé leur question en même temps ce qui fit rire leurs…enfants.

**HD**

-Nous venons de l'an 2013, répondit Gabriel-Eugène, et vous saurez plus tard comment on vous aidera.

-2013 ça fait…seize ans à peu près, calcula Harry. Mais vous avez quel âge ?

-Et ben seize ans comme vous.

-…Et tu dis que vous êtes n…nos enfants ? demanda Harry en rougissant.

-Oui.

-Mais on vous a f…fait à quel âge ?

**HD**

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant avec un sourire gêné devant la question posée avec tant d'innocence par Harry. Puis Gabriel-Eugène répondit :

**HD**

-A…hum…à seize ans Papa. On est nés à la fin de votre sixième année.

-Ss…sei…seize ans ? Si…sixième année ?

-Je crois que tu l'as choqué frérot.

-On dirait bien.

**HD**

Dire que Harry était choqué était un euphémisme. Draco l'était tout autant mais il le cachait bien.

Enfin il fallait avouer qu'apprendre qu'on va être père avant la fin de l'année scolaire avait de quoi ébranler les plus solides.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant de piquer un fard monumental.

Merlin ! Ils allaient être pères…_ensemble_ !

Les jumeaux ricanèrent avant de se lever.

**HD**

-Bon, on va vous laisser digérer tout ça, nous on va bavarder un peu avec Dumbledore. A plus !

**HD**

Sur ce ils sortirent de la salle, laissant les deux garçons complètement abasourdis.

**HD**

-Euh…tenta brillamment Harry.

**HD**

Harry et Draco haussèrent les sourcils très haut avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

Draco laissa s'échapper un ricanement nerveux qui fit pouffer Harry tout aussi nerveusement…et ils explosèrent de rire.

**HD**

Au bout de quelques minutes de crampes abdominales et de la mâchoire, ils réussirent à se calmer.

**HD**

Ils essuyèrent leurs larmes de rire en se tenant le ventre et retrouvèrent lentement leur respiration.

**HD**

-Et ben ça fait du bien en tout cas, dit Harry.

-Ça c'est sûr, approuva Draco, ça faisait je ne sais pas combien d'années que je n'avais autant ri.

-Il faut croire que tu en avais besoin, lui fit remarquer le brun avec un joli sourire.

**HD**

Draco se figea devant cette vision angélique. Le petit brun rougit sous son regard devenu intense et recula timidement pour s'appuyer contre un mur. Il sursauta en sentant la pierre froide contre son dos et resserra les bras autour de son corps comme une barrière entre le blond et lui.

**HD**

Draco s'approcha d'un pas de prédateur et le Poufsouffle eut l'impression de se retrouver devant un puissant et magnifique loup. Il frissonna sous le regard presque animal et se mordit la lèvre encore une fois.

**HD**

Draco grogna et se plaqua contre lui, lui plaquant les poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête. Harry couina et se tortilla, essayant de se dégager de la poigne de fer du Serpentard. Il réussit simplement à l'exciter d'avantage par ses petits frottements de chaton en détresse.

Draco poussa son bassin en avant, bloquant totalement l'autre sous son poids, le clouant du regard.

Harry arrivait tout juste à soutenir son regard tellement les sensations qui parcouraient son corps étaient intenses. Il laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré et Draco se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Le contact fut une explosion de saveurs et un déferlement d'émotions qui bouleversa leur cœur. C'était comme retrouver des sentiments perdus, enfouis au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours aimés depuis la nuit des temps.

Ils en étaient sûrs maintenant, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

**HD**

Ils se détachèrent à regret pour mieux replonger l'un sur l'autre et presser leurs bouches avides, affamées du corps de l'autre. La passion prit le pas sur l'émotion et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à se presser indécemment contre le mur, ondulant de concert vers la jouissance qui les prit presque par surprise et les laissa dans une paix intérieure qu'ils auraient aimé prolonger plus que tout.

**HD**

Mais une énorme explosion retentit et les murs du château tremblèrent violemment.

**HD**

Les deux garçons se décollèrent précipitamment du mur et coururent dans le couloir pour voir l'origine de ce bruit. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand Hall et s'arrêtèrent net.

**HD**

Devant eux, au milieu des portes branlantes du château, se tenait Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

En face d'eux, Dumbledore et les professeurs de Poudlard se tenaient prêts au combat, baguette à la main.

**HD**

-Amène-nous Potter, disait Voldemort au vieux sorcier, et nous repartirons sans faire le moindre mal à tous tes précieux petits élèves.

-Lequel ? demanda avec amusement Dumbledore.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, un instant déstabilisé.

-De quoi me parles-tu vieil homme stupide ?

-J'aimerais que tu me précises quel Potter tu veux que je t'amène Tom, répondit calmement le Directeur.

-Il n'y en a qu'un que je veuille ! s'exclama le mage noir, et tu sais très bien lequel !

-C'est moi qu'il veut, s'écria une voix à la droite de Dumbledore.

Ethan Potter sortit de l'ombre et se plaça entre les deux groupes de sorciers.

**HD**

-Quel abruti ! s'exclama à voix basse Draco, c'est vraiment bien un idiot de Gryffondor !

-Mais il va se faire tuer, s'horrifia Harry. Il faut faire quelque chose !

**HD**

Et avant que Draco ait pu faire le moindre geste, le petit brun se précipitait déjà à la rescousse de l'autre débile de rouge et or.

Draco devint livide mais resta dans l'ombre pour essayer de trouver une solution afin d'aider au mieux son amour.

**HD**

-Je suis aussi un Potter, disait justement celui-ci en faisant face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

**HD**

Draco ne put s'empêcher de trembler de peur et en même ressentit une immense fierté à voir son petit brun se tenir là avec tant de bravoure alors qu'il l'écoutait raconter son histoire à Lord Voldemort. Il apprit ainsi pourquoi leurs enfants porteraient le nom des Potter à côté du sien. Une profonde bouffée d'amour pour cette créature si parfaite qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, le prit soudain à la gorge ce qui le fit presque manquer ce qui se passait quelques mètres plus loin.

**HD**

Voldemort venait de tendre sa baguette en direction des frères Potter et Draco vit avec horreur Ethan jeter son amour sur le sort vert qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.

**HD**

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et il se transforma aussitôt en un magnifique loup blanc et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son amour en quelques bonds.

**HD**

Il arriva juste à temps pour se placer entre Voldemort et son ange et reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre son petit brun hurler avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**HD**

Harry était dans une rage et un désespoir sans limites.

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues et un vent sorti du néant faisait claquer ses robes contre ses jambes. Des vagues de pouvoir tourbillonnaient autour de lui, soulevant ses cheveux, révélant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front. Ses yeux luisaient de haine et sans même y penser, il tendit la main vers Voldemort.

**HD**

Aussitôt, une boule de lumière verte et dorée jaillit de sa paume et se dirigea droit sur le cœur du Lord Noir.

Celui-ci hurla à la mort avant de s'effondrer dans un petit tas de cendres.

**HD**

Voldemort n'était plus.

**HD**

Les Mangemorts se rendirent aussitôt et se jetèrent aux pieds de Harry pour implorer sa clémence.

Harry leur lança un regard chargé de colère et s'apprêtait à lever une nouvelle fois le bras quand une petite main se posa sur son poignet.

**HD**

-Arrête Papa, c'est fini, chuchota Sidonie-Angèle à l'oreille de son père.

**HD**

Ces simples mots agirent immédiatement sur Harry dont la colère se calma peu à peu.

La magie reflua dans son corps mais on aperçut un instant avant que la dernière étincelle de pouvoir ne disparaisse dans sa paume, les silhouettes fantomatiques de Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor qui sourirent à Harry comme pour lui donner leur approbation avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

**HD**

Baissant les yeux, Harry aperçut le corps sans vie de son amant et s'effondra en sanglots.

**HD**

Sa fille vint tout de suite se serrer contre lui et il sentit la main de Gabriel-Eugène sur son épaule.

**HD**

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Papa, le rassura le garçon, nous pouvons encore le sauver.

-M…mais comment ? s'exclama Harry.

-Grace à notre sang, chuchota Sidonie-Angèle. Je suis à moitié loup-garou et Gabriel-Eugène est à moitié vampire. Grace à ta magie veela, et en combinant nos sangs, nous pouvons ramener Père à la vie.

**HD**

Harry acquiesça en silence et se laissa guider par ses enfants. Ils s'entaillèrent les paumes avec un couteau et se tinrent par les mains, formant un cercle autour du corps de Draco.

**HD**

Harry commença instinctivement à prononcer l'incantation d'un sortilège ancien et une lumière blanche et pure les entoura d'un halo scintillant.

**HD**

La bulle de lumière se concentra au sommet pour retomber en une pluie d'étoiles sur le corps de Draco qui se mit à briller à son tour.

**HD**

C'était comme si le blond était maintenant composé de mille diamants d'une pureté étincelante.

**HD**

L'instant disparut et Harry retint son souffle. Là, devant lui, la poitrine de Draco se soulevait doucement.

Bientôt le blond commença à bouger et il gémit doucement avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'habituer à la lumière qu'il recevait un petit corps tremblotant en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Il inspira doucement et son nez s'emplit de l'odeur délicate et fruitée de son amour.

**HD**

-Mon ange, chuchota Draco, calme toi mon amour. Je suis là, je suis vivant.

-Oh Draco j'ai eu si peur, s'exclama le petit brun, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.

-Chut, le calma le blond en lui caressant doucement la tête, je suis là, tout va bien.

**HD**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient confortablement installés dans la chambre de préfet du blond à se câliner amoureusement sur le canapé. Leurs enfants étaient repartis dans le futur, leur mission accomplie, et ils avaient hâte de les revoir.

**HD**

Mais pour cela, ils devaient d'abord les concevoir.

**HD**

Et c'était plutôt bien parti pour se faire.

**HD**

En effet, des petites caresses anodines, on était vite passé aux attouchements sulfureux débordant de luxe et de sensualité.

**HD**

Draco n'en pouvait plus de sentir ce petit derrière si étroit s'agiter contre son sexe. Il l'attrapa à pleines mains et le pressa plus fort contre son érection.

Harry gémit lourdement dans sa bouche et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le blond allait le rendre fou.

Draco souleva son amour et le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'étendit de tout son long avant de se saisir des cordelettes des rideaux de son baldaquin pour attacher son ange aux montants du lit.

Il finit de le déshabiller tout en déposant des baisers partout sur son corps. Pendant ce temps Harry gémissait en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, éperdu de plaisir. Sa petite bouche rouge luisait de la salive de leurs précédents baisers, faisant durcir un peu plus l'érection de Draco.

Pour punir son amant d'être si désirable, Draco se vengea en prenant brutalement le sexe de son amour profondément dans sa bouche. Il effectua des va et viens qui firent perdre totalement l'esprit à Harry qui n'en finissait plus de crier son nom entre deux gémissements affolants.

Draco inséra lentement un doigt, puis deux, puis trois dans l'intimité chaude et palpitante de son ange et frémit d'anticipation devant l'étroitesse de son antre.

Quand Harry n'en put plus et qu'il le supplia, au bord de la rupture, de le prendre, Draco cessa de le tourmenter et se présenta devant son entrée. Délicatement, il s'inséra dans l'anneau de chair, tentant de faire le moins souffrir possible son ange.

Une fois son sexe entré complètement en Harry, il se saisit de ses mains et commença de longs et puissants va et viens. La magie se mêla à eux, et des poussières d'étoile semblèrent tomber du plafond.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils fusionnèrent leur corps, leur âme et leur cœur, et là dans ce lit de la chambre de préfet du Serpentard, une nuit de septembre 1996, fut créée la Vie.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
